Unexpected Participant ONE SHOT
by obsessiveimagination
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are bored out of their minds now that the boys are out for the weekend buying another island. How do they decide to pass time and who joins them? Extremely Graphic. Rated M.


***sigh***

**This is what happens when you hang around too much around guys and you ask for their thoughts.**

**It's extremely extremely graphic and umm if I might say, perverted and heavy?**

**Also please do not read if you are offended.**

**Warning to the reader.**

**NO CHILDREN ALLOWED. AT ALL! **

**Bella is now a vampire. No Nessie or Jacob in the story. **

**Just some girls, being bored and having fun while their men are out of town.**

**B/A/R/?**

**Lmao**

BPOV

180 minutes, 35 seconds since Edward had left. 180 minutes, 34 seconds since I found myself in the deepest hell of boredom.

Ugh. This is stupid.

"Alice, Rose, what the hell are we going to do, we can't stay home inside all day, and the stupid sun is out so we can't go shopping since Esme took the Mercedes with the tinted windows."- I said, as I turned around to find Alice with her head in the big pillow in my room, ticking off the seconds till her Jasper came home, and Rose banging her head lightly on the wall.

This was pointless.

"Where did Esme go?"-Rose asked Alice.

Bringing her head out from under the pillow, Alice muttered: "Oh she went to this new specialty store her friend opened recently. Although I do not know what it specializes on."

"This is frustrating!"-we all said at once, but our mood was so down we didn'd even laugh.

Minutes went by, and I really considered just going out in the sun, or to call Edward to come home. But damn. I really wanted that new island they went to get.

"I miss Emmet,"-Rose whined, "and it's so not fair that he left me like this, kissing me fully before he leaves with all this sexual tension in me. Ahh I can't stand it."

Just as that moment Alice's eyes went into what I now called "vision-mode 001".

Her face broke out into a sheepish grin and me and Rose were by her side in a second.

"What did you see?"- I asked hurriedly. Anything to get out of this dullness. Still smiling, she said in an embarrassed whisper. Hmm Alice, embarrassed? This ought to be good.

"Well I saw a way out of the monotony. What would you girls say to a game of Truth or Dare, Extreme Version, no rules?"

We all looked at each other at that point, taking in what we were about to do. And well, who could blame us when we said: "HELL YEAH!" simultaneously.

Let the games begin.

We all huddled around each other as we started to play.

Alice was first." Bella, Truth or Dare?

"Dare"- I knew we all were going to pick dare, to make things more exciting.

"Ok then, I dare you to.....strip away all you clothes except your underwear and bra in front of us."-she giggled. Oh this was going to be easy. But I'd have my revenge on Alice later.

I stood up, and seductively started to sway my hips back and forth, while my hands roamed my own body, caressing it. I started to slowly take off my white button up shirt, unbuttoning the buttons tentatively.

Alice's and Rose's eyes had a lusty glaze as they stared at my hands.

Once it was unbuttoned, I threw it off of me, revealing my blue lace bra, which left little to the imagination. I sure was glad when Edward has pursued me to buy the set.

I unzipped my denim skirt and threw it on the corner of the room, revealing my matching lacey thong.

Oh hell yeah, I really was having an effect on them. Even from where I was I could smell their arousals as they took me in.

Having done my dare, I sat down, gracefully, sooo unlike my human ways.

It was now my turn, and ohh was Alice going to get it...

"Alice,"-I smirked at her, as both her and Rose snapped out of their daze.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"-her bubbly voice now has this lusty undertone to it.

"I dare you tooo..."- I paused for dramatic effect, even though she probably saw the outcome, "kiss Rosalie on the lips, tongue included." OH YEAh, she would never do that. HA!

To say I was shocked is a huge understatement. There right in front of me, Alice had Rose's face in her tiny hands and as her lips leaned toward Rose's and they started making out, tongue and all. And I liked it!

I cleared my throat and Alice pulled away, leaving a smiling Rose behind. Oh shit what did I get myself into. But somewhere deep down, I knew that I was going to like it.

"My turn,"-Rose sang happily, an evil grin on her face," How about we, all three girls, decide to take care of our own sexual frustrations until the boys get back. I don't think they mind, seeing as how they wouldn't want us all moody when they come back. And Emmet always told me, he _loves_ girl on girl action."

Hell had now broken loose.

I looked at Alice, who had a mischievous smile. She probably had seen this whole thing coming earlier. I took an unnecessary gulp and nodded.

Little did I know.

Alice and Rose stood up taking me with them. Feverishly, we all started ripping each other's clothes to shreds, until we were all butt naked.

It was exciting.

I stared around at Alice, her tiny frame so exquisite as she held an arm across her pronounced breasts and tried to cover her V with her other hand.

Rose, was a goddess. The luscious breasts and her curvy body, as she simply stood there, not embarrassed at all made me let out a soft moan.

That did the trick. All hell broke loose.

Alice had Rose under her on the bed, leaning down and kissing her fully, her tongue darting out to taste her and play with her breasts, as Rose gripped the bed covers tight and motioned for me to come and pay attention to her lower body.

Excited now, I went over to the bed, and spread Rose's sexy legs apart, and stared at her wet, dripping core.

Moans were coming out from both Alice and Rose, and I took my fingers, and touched her clitoris. I roamed the area with my fingers, as Rose shivered slightly. Finding her hole, I thrust my finger in and started pumping. Then I added another, and another. Rose was thrusting herself at my hands, and I leaned down and positioned my head between her legs.

Seeing this from her corner of her eye, and knowing what I was about to do, Rose shivered, and the movement made Alice kiss her harder.

Very_ loud_ moans now left both of them. I joined in as my lips found her core's lips and my tongue darted out to taste her juices. It was like something I never tried before and it thrilled me to no end. I thrust my tongue in her, like my fingers were doing and I felt her trying to come. Pressure built inside her and she started trembling so much the bed started moving.

The movement only made me be rougher with her clit, as I curled my fingers inside her along with my tongue and she found her release. I sucked in all the juices, as her trembling came to a stop.

Feeling exhausted for the moment, after her mind-blowing orgasm, she retreated to the side of the bed, leaving me and Alice alone.

I jumped at Alice, our bodies colliding as we twisted around.

Somehow, we rolled on the bed like an elastic. I found myself under Alice, with her pussy over my head and with my pussy in Alice's face.

My tongue darted out to taste her juices. She was delicious, different from Rose.

I was so focused on pleasing her, as my tongue twirled around her pink bundle of nerves, that I jolted and cried out, thrusting my tongue deeper into her, as I felt Alice's tongue on my own pussy. Her tongue felt silky, smooth and foreign as she lapped between my lips. Her fingers found way inside me as she started pumping, four fingers at a time.

My stomach started at clench but Alice was teasing me, she pulled out too soon. I decided to tease her back.

On the corned of my eye, I saw and heard Rose's heavy breaths as she stood on the bed next to us, pleasuring herself, but not reaching satisfaction. The hunger in her eyes...it made me horny.

I fingered Alice and stopped when she started trembling. It went on like this, moans in the air, heavy breathing all around us until...

"Let me help you with that."

I whipped my head around at Rose in shock, at the same time Alice did. Rose just froze.

There behind her, was out compassionate Esme, naked, beautiful, and right behind Rose.

She pressed her body behind her, as her arms came around to the one Rose was pleasuring herself with. Esme grabbed her hand with her own and _she_ started pleasuring _Rose._

Whoa.

Never saw that coming.

"Finish up girls, I have a present for all of us which we will enjoy."-Esme looked at me and Alice and winked at us. She then turned her attention the dumbstruck Rose as she took her face, turning to face her as kissed her. Esme's other hand was caressing Rose's breasts.

Curious to see what Esme brought, I brought my attention back to Alice's pussy and started pumping my fingers harder and faster inside her as she did the same to my throbbing core.

All at the same time, me, Alice, and Rose cried out as we let out our release, still trembling from the orgasms.

I untangled from Alice, and I sat down at the edge of the bed, now joined by Alice and Rose.

Anxiety was in the air.

Esme smiled smugly at our identical dumbstruck faces as she bend down, showing us her fine ass.

She took something out of her black shopping bag.

When she turned around to face us she said.

"Well, I knew this was going to be a boring weekend, so I ordered something especially to us to pass the time. Girls say Hi to the unbreakable double edged....vibrator. The best in the business."

...................W.H.O.A...........

She took our shocked faces in and grinned.

"Now I had this pose I was dying to try out girls, and I would love to do so now. I've waited decades until I could do this."

We nodded our heads. She was the general. We were just the obeying soldiers.

She ordered me and Alice to lay on the bed, our pussies facing each other as she took the big, long, thick steel vibrator and shoved it in inside both of us.

I gasped at the sensation of something that big, almost as good as Edward's, cold, strong, and metallic inside me.

It felt _good._

And the best thing was, it had not even started yet.

She positioned Rose and herself sitting above our faces, their wet pussies right above our mouths.

She and Rose were to be making out and paying attention at each other's breasts and we would later switch.

Once we were all ready, Esme sunk her pussy right on my face, and she pressed ON. 

Both me and Alice cried out in pure terrifying pleasure as we felt the vibrator move and create the friction we soo needed. I squirmed around, the vibrator filling me while moving, reaching farther than any of out previous attempts had.

I flicked my tongue to Esme's pussy, and grabbed her ass cheeks with my hands, pulling her closer as I thrust inside her with my tongue. She hissed in pleasure, grinding her hips roughly, as she reached down and made the vibrator go at a faster speed.

I figured out, the more pleasure _I_ gave _Esme,_ the _faster and rougher_ the vibrator would go.

And I was desperate for the frictions as I humped the cold slick vibrator against Alice's equally humping clit.

We leaned up on our elbows, allowing the vibrator to reach new angles inside us, but I, _we,_needed more.

I took of one hand and I thrust my fingers inside Esme, pumping roughly. My thumg played with her bundle of nerves, as she reached down to another speed, this time so much better.

I loved it.

I added another digit as I twirled around inside her, and another and another and she turned it up to the fastest speed, one clearly made for a vampire.

I thrust against Alice, as hard as I could, feeling the familar clench in my stomach. My fingers and tongue thrust inside Esme's throbbin, juicy vagina and I curved my long slim fingers inside her,hitting her spot.

Ironically, we all released our dripping juices at the same time, me Rose, Alice, and Esme and our trembling bodies only convinced us of one thing.

Switch.

Oh, days without the boys were going to be FUN.

Mentally, I saluted General Esme with my hat, thanking her for teaching us these _survival lessons._

And we kept going.

**Lmao.**

**So this is it.**

**And DONE**

**Did anyone like it?**

**Please review and read my other stories as well, if they have been validated.**

**Thanks**


End file.
